Stares
by Representin' All Day
Summary: Cindy hated it when people stared but when he stared, it became a whole different story. J/C Slightly OOC. Please Review.


_A/N: This is just a stroy that I needed to get out of my head. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, the series wouldn't have ended._

Most people, at an early age are taught that staring is rude. Cindy was a person who agreed with this teaching. She absolutely hated it when people stared. However, like every rule, she had exceptions. There were just some situations that she really didn't mind.

Cindy was a very pretty girl to say the least. She had straight, flowing blonde hair, a fair complexion, and stunning emerald green eyes. She stood at 5' 6'' but despite her relatively short size, people knew that she wasn't a person to mess with. But, not only was Cindy pretty, she had the brains and the personality to compliment the face.

Cindy was kind. (To the people who deserved the kindness.) She was also patient. Sometimes. Cindy was also an independent woman knew how to take care of herself. This young teen was also brilliant. She's had a 4.0 GPA ever since the first grade to her current grade of junior year of high school. She was in all the advanced classes and was considered the smartest female in the city of Retroville.

When she first entered her first year of high school, all the guys had their eyes on her. From freshmen to seniors, almost all the guys stared as she walked by. In the beginning, she was flattered at the attention that she was receiving but as the year progressed, it became annoying. Cindy knew that almost every guy in Retroville High was interested her, but none of them interested _**her**_. Then there was also the fact that she was taken.

But, whenever _**he**_ looked, no, stared at her, she felt her heart rate increase dramatically and blood would never cease to stop rushing to her cheeks. He would stare with so much admiration and so much love that it never failed to stop her in her tracks and take her breath away.

She was in her 9th Period class, American History, that she caught him. It was during the time that their teacher was explaining the events of the Revolutionary War. Cindy doodled idly on the margin of her notes; she already knew the events by heart. When she looked up from her notes, she met a pair of eyes from across the room. His eyes were so intently focused on hers that he seemed to be in a form of a trance. Throughout the whole period, his eyes remained on hers, never once leaving.

Cindy found herself struggling to pay any attention to the day's lesson. Not that she did much of it before hand.

At the sound of the bell, Cindy jumped from her seat and headed walked out of the classroom. Before she was out the door though, her gaze once again met Jimmy's. It was clear to see that he was out of his "trance" and when he saw her, he gave her a smile that melted her heart. She returned the smile with one of her own before she packed all her stuff and walked out the school.

Once she was outside, she walked to the side of the school. She stood their waiting silently as the school yard was slowly emptying.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Cindy didn't notice Jimmy coming up from behind her. Cindy felt her heart thump erratically as strong arms wound around her waist. After 3 years of dating, she still never got over the fact that he could make her heart react in such a way with a small and simple gesture.

Cindy leaned against him at the same time that he gently rested his chin on her shoulder. He whispered, "So, am I going to get an explanation to why you didn't wait for me?" Then without waiting for an answer he said with a smile, "I feel that I should be mad at you right now."

Cindy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up Neutron. If anyone should be mad, it's me that should be mad right now."

Jimmy raised one eyebrow and playfully challenged, "Oh really? And pray, tell me, what are you mad about?"

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Well, how is a girl supposed to concentrate on American History when he boyfriend, who's sitting across the room, is staring at her with so much intensity that her mind short circuits and shuts down completely?"

Jimmy's deep laugh echoed in the school yard then said, "It's not my fault that the boy-a very lucky boy, I might add-has this perfect angel as a girlfriend." Then he said in a more serious tone, "But, if me staring at you stops you from concentrating, I'll make a very good to try and stop. I promise you that.

"I know how much you hate it when people stare. I'm sorry."

Cindy shook her head slightly, a small content smile on her face. "No. It's okay. I don't mind."


End file.
